Rain! WHY!
by BlueJellyFish
Summary: It's a beautiful bright day--NOT! It's the total opposite! The Slayers are stuck in a cave as it rains outside. Will they still have their sanity after the rain? Wait--did they HAVE sanity O.O? NE ways, plz R&R! Arigato!


BlueJellyfish: Hiii!! THIS IS YET AGAIN ONE OF MY SILLY FICCIES!! ^_^. Just wanna let you know for the MILLIONTH time, that I don't own Slayers. SoOoO, since that's done how about reading my fic? OK!!^_^ O.O WAITTT!! I forgot...PLEASE REWVIEW MY FICCIE!! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
PurplePixie: *cough* Fanfic *cough*!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a TERRIBLE and miserable day. It was raining and the grounds were all muddy. Oh, the worst part was that there wasn't a town twenty- miles away. Yup, and this rainy day chose the day where the whole group were lost.  
  
"NoOoOoOo!!" Lina screamed in anger as she wrapped her cloak around herself for warmth.  
  
"Miss Lina, don't you think we should stop and find a place to stay?" Filia asked as she shivered from the rain herself.  
  
"AND WHERE DO YOU THINK WE CAN STAY?" Lina looked up at Filia for an answer.  
  
"I-I don't know," Filia replied sadly.  
  
Lina, seeing the disappointment on everyone's faces, frowned. "*Sigh* Come on, lets go find a tree to sit under."  
  
Everyone started to go look for a place to sit when...  
  
"HEY!!" Gourry yelled out to the others as he pointed to a-  
  
"A CAVE!!!" Lina smiled as she ran into the cave leaving a cloud of dust behind.  
  
~*~*~Inside the Cave*~*~*~  
  
"It's-it's STILL COLD IN HERE!!" Lina wailed as she started to shiver violently.  
  
"What do you mean Lina?" Xellos asked mockingly because he wasn't soaking wet. "It's warm in here."  
  
"SHUT-UP, XELLOS!!" Lina screeched.  
  
"Miss Lina?" Amelia asked as she came and sat next to Lina, a concerned expression on her face. "It is warm in here. I think you should get out of those cloths before you get sick."  
  
"Umm...Lina?" Gourry asked next to Amelia. "I think you need to change out of those wet cloths, too."  
  
Awww, Gourry's worried about me, Lina thought to herself. He wants me to change-and that's when Lina thought of something... *SMACK* "PERVERT!!!" Lina screamed after throwing a gigantic piece of rock at Gourry.  
  
"Mmuph Imph sorrmph," Gourry muttered from under the rock as no one answered.  
  
*A couple of minutes under the rock later.*  
  
"Heymph, Imph knowmph howmphh Zelmph feelmphs nowmph," Gourry answered.  
  
"HEY!!" Zelgadiss yelled from the back of the cave.  
  
Lina, now in the faaarthest corner of the cave, was still VERY cold.  
  
"*Shiver* I'm *shiver* not *shiver* cold," Lina muttered to herself back and forth.  
  
"Mister Zelgadiss," Amelia whined. "I'm worried about Miss Lina. She looks really cold. What if she dies of hypothermia!?"  
  
But Zelgadiss wasn't paying attention to Amelia or Lina's problems. Instead he stood up and walked to the mouth of the cave.  
  
"Mister Zelgadiss?" Amelia questioned thinking something was wrong.  
  
"I could have been out looking for my cure, but noooooooo, it had to rain!" Zelgadiss started to glow bright blue as he waved his fist in the air. "DAMN YOU RAIN!! AND DAMN YOU REZO!!!" Zelgadiss yelled at the rain and then smashing the rock that was on Gourry.  
  
"FINALLY!!" Gourry yelled with joy as he jumped out of the hole the rock made. "I am safe from begin smashed and killed!! YAY!! ^_^"  
  
"Uhh...good for you Gourry," Xellos teleported over to him and patted his head like a dog. After he was done he came over to Filia, who smashed him as a reflex.  
  
"Mister Zelgadiss," Amelia came over and tapped Zel on the shoulder. "I know how we could help Miss Lina keep awake! But I need your help..."  
  
On the other side of the cave Lina was opening and closing her eyes from coldness. "So sleepy," Lina muttered before closing her eyes forever until... "AHHHHH!!!!!" Lina screamed as a flying Zelgadiss sailed through the sky-er-cave towards her.  
  
"AHHHH!!" Zelgadiss screamed in pain as he slammed into the wall, head first.  
  
"MISS LINA!!" Amelia yelled from the end of the cave...obviously the one who threw Zelgadiss. "DON'T FALL ASLEEP IN THE COLD! YOU COULD DIE OF HYPOTHERMIA, YOU KNOW!!!"  
  
"Grrr," Lina twitched as she stood up and started to face the others. "AHHHH!!" Lina screamed again as she ran towards them.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!!!" Everyone screamed as they ran away from her...that is everyone except Gourry, whom was doing his lucky dance and singing.  
  
"I'm so lucky, yes I am!! I'm so lucky that I got out of that HOLE!! Oh!! I'm so luckyyy!!!!!" Gourry sang. "I'm soooo luc-AHHHHHH!!" Gourry screamed as he was kicked in the butt and went flying into the hole again. Oh, and Lina wasn't done with him, oh no. She started to get a bigger rock and started to smash him...again. After that she turned to Xellos, whom was just flying around.  
  
"Oh come on Lina, you know you can't hit me," Xellos smiled.  
  
"AHHH!!" Lina screamed as she ran towards him...and to his surprise she smashed him with a gigantic rock (Kyomi: if she can smash Xellos then something MUST be wrong).  
  
"Owwww," Xellos groaned from the Xellos-shaped hole in the ground. "That hurt...do it again! Do it again!!"  
  
"MISS *huff* LINA *huff* PLEASE *huff* STOP!!" Amelia screamed as Lina chased her. "MISS LINA, I'M SORRY THAT I THREW MISTER ZELGADISS AT YOU!! YOU GOT EVERYONE ALREADY, SO YOU CAN STOP NOW!! AHHH!!" Amelia screamed for the hundredth time that night. Amelia was running when she came to a stop noticing that Lina wasn't chasing her anymore.  
  
"AHH!! AMELIA HELP!! THEY'RE ALL OVER THE PLACE!! THEIR ATTACKING ME!! AHH!!" Lina screamed as she ran around in circles until she smacked into the wall.  
  
"What?" Amelia questioned as she walked over to Lina who was twitching. Amelia was looking around Lina and found nothing. After a little bit of more searching she found something wiggling. "What's this?" Amelia lifted up Lina's hair and found a frighten slug on her neck.  
  
"Lina was screaming, because of a SLUG?!" Xellos laughed as everyone joined in.  
  
*Twitch, twitch* "GRRR...GET IT OFF OF MEEE, NOWW!!" Lina screamed.  
  
"Ok," everyone agreed at the thought of begin attacked again.  
  
~*~*~*Traveling Again*~*~*~  
  
"I NEVER want to hear of that night EVER again," Lina growled.  
  
"Hey Lina?" Gourry smiled down at her.  
  
"What is it now, Gourry?" Lina asked not really wanting to listen.  
  
"I did a good deed today," Gourry proudly answered.  
  
"And what might that be?" Lina curiously asked as she lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, it was SOO mean Lina," Gourry tried to act like the world was ending. "It was so sad, THEY wanted to kill a defenseless creature!!" Gourry pointed to the group.  
  
"WHAT?!!" Everyone looked shocked.  
  
"Aww, you guys are SOO mean," Lina shook her head. "Anyways, good job Gourry."  
  
"Hey Lina?" Gourry asked  
  
"What...is....it....Gourry?" Lina started to get irritated.  
  
"I was wondering, DO YOU WANT TO SEE IT?!" Gourry asked excitedly.  
  
"Umm....NoOoOo, I think I'll pass Gourry," Lina disgustedly looked at Gourry as he put his hand in his pocket. "Gourry I said I don-" but Lina was cut short as Gourry shoved "the thing" in her face.  
  
"Oh come on Lina it's just a-"  
  
"Slu-SLUG!!!!!" Lina screamed as she took out the big rock and started to smash Gourry with it again. And Gourry never picked up another bug for the entire year.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BlueJ: Did you like it? I hope you did!! ^_^. I thought that I should lay off the romance for a while.  
  
PurpleP: YaY! I won't suffocate and die of lovey-dovey sugar-ness!  
  
BlueJ: ...Yet. BwAhAhA! *ahem* OKAY!! PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY!! JA NE!! 


End file.
